Darkness Within
by xXSaiXx
Summary: Is the Darkness Within your heart truly stronger then the Light? And what if that Darkness was ever to take form? Is an Angel truly the purest creature? LinkXPit, D.PitXD.Link And a bit of MarthxIke, reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

-cough- So I've been wanting to do this as a comic for quite sometime…Actually almost 4 months now ever since I cosplayed Pit and well… Came to fall in love with him more then Link did.

Link: Yeah right…

Well it was actually a comic that me and my girlfriend's(Link) brother (Ike) ((Oddrightoddrightoddright?)) came up with, quite hilarious, and setting it up took up half an entire day, and I've been making scene's for it like mad…But there's one simple problem to my hard work.

I can't draw…

So I decided I could probably get the same idea going with words, and even have an actual plot to the story instead of different scenes of nonsense.

So if some things don't make sense in my story…I'm sorry!

Snake: Just go on with your goddamn story already… --

Alright! Alright! Geeze…

So my story will have a shit load of comedy in it, but don't expect it to go without plot… And just letting you guys know now, the villain is going to be a made up specially designed by moi.

So no he's not from the Kid Icarus games or from any other game, so don't ask…

Btw…Why is Icarus in the game title? Wasn't Icarus the name of the guy that flew too close to the sun with wax wings and died?...

-Pictures Pit flying to close to the sun and falling to his eminent death.-

…

Pit: O.O

Link: -Glares over-

What?

But for the beginning, or better said; "starting off the story". The setting is going to be set with Snake throwing a party where Marth, Link, Ike, Pit is invited… Why just them? I'll leave that to your fangirl mind. –Grin-

Chapter one: Invitation

Pit dodged right, letting the beam coming from Samus's canon barely miss his knees. His feet got into position to land, his wings finally letting him drop to the ground once more, his body sliding back and away from his opponent.

He split his bow into two daggers; sweat dripping down the side of his boy-like face, despite his age, Pit did look like nothing more then an 18 year old boy.

He got into battle position once more, feet kicking him off the ground towards Samus once again, he dodged a beam or two on the way there, leaping into the air. He landed on Samus's shoulders and delivered the final blow knocking out the woman in the suit with a final strike to the head.

He jumped off the body before it connected with the earth, setting his bow back together; this announced the end of the battle with him victorious once more.

It wasn't like Pit didn't know of the words going around; hell he heard them almost every day from different people… Rumors, complaints, a lot of people seemed like they wanted him to go back home, that he didn't belong there since his world hadn't collided with the others…

Well it wasn't like it could! Skyworld was connected with every world as its guardian… He just wanted to take a break and go have fun for once in his lifetime! And Palutena accepted so why should anyone complain?

He knew why, it was true, an angel didn't really belong in this world, but he didn't want to leave, not now… It wasn't because of his friends…He didn't have many friends here in the first place, the only people he could ever really talk too were Snake, Ike, Marth, Link and Peach…

He sat back on the bench in the back room, rubbing the sweat off his forehead the side of his face with a towel, eyes glancing over to Samus; who, as expected, was glancing back in his general direction with the most hateful glare, talking to Zelda who was giving him the exact same look.

The reason for Zelda hating him was quite different the Samus's, whom just thought he was cheap… Zelda hated him because of a different issue; Link.

Pit found out just how obvious his fondness for him was… Even though it took him so long to realize of so, even longer then everyone around him, now things were quite clear to him; he was indeed head over heels for the Hero of Time.

Although things were not quite the same around and Pit knew so, Link only saw him as a younger brother figure, a close friend, a cousin, how ever you wanted to put it. The two only really met during the journey, and started talking… Ever since then they've been spending quite the time together outside of the arena.

But orientations were to blame here…

"Even I shouldn't…"

"Pit?"

"L-Link!?"

Pit stood up/jumped up, quite caught off guard day dreaming by the Hero of Time, a blush already crossed over his cheeks, fingers clutching his towel as he glanced at the man in front of him.

Link, who was quite shocked by the reaction, just chuckled: "Good match today… This means I'll have to go against you next round for the semi finals, don't hold back."

Easy for Link to say, Pit frowned at this and sighed, ever since his little emotional problem Pit was never able to win against Link… He couldn't land a strike, he couldn't hurt him…And that always resulted with him losing the match…Making everyone even angrier at him.

"I won't…"

Link merely smiled, chuckling and bringing his hand up to ruffle the angel's hair, before he pulled his hand back: "Although the real reason why I came here was to find out if you got the invitation to Snake's party tonight…"

Pit nodded: "Yes, I got one yesterday, it sounds like fun!"

Link gave a bit of a nervous laugh, before he shook his head and sighed: "Just be careful, knowing snake there might be drinking and…"

"So you're not coming?" Pit frowned a bit, well…His only reason of going was because Snake said that Link would be going…And he heard this alcohol speech 4 times already, what was it with these people? And who do they think he is? Of course he won't give in to Snake and won't hold up a damn glass! He knew better, way better!

"Of course I am! I just don't want you getting hurt…" Link just sincerely smiled to the angel once more… Forcing his hands to remain to each side of himself, fingers tingling just to reach out and touch the angel… But he didn't want to stain the pure beauty, not with his blood stained fingers.

It wasn't like Link turned a deaf ear to the rumors, he knew of the word going around about Pit, just the fact that they were rumors kept him from questioning… Despite the fact that he was craving to know, he was scared, confused, it was all so tempting but so wrong to him at the same time…

Pit was an angel, didn't they have orders? Laws? And he was General of the Army as well; didn't that make him important and so even more restricted to sticking to them? And wasn't homosexuality a sin as well?

No, there was no way the rumors are true…

"I'm not going to get hurt, I'm a big boy I can take care of myself…" Pit chuckled and nudged Link in the chest before a grin crossed his lips.

Link chuckled and sighed: "Fine fine, well it's almost time for the next match, so I'll see you later, I have a cheap cartoon rip off of myself to go brutally mutilate."

Pit just sweat dropped and watched Link walk off towards the arena… Knowing just how much Link despised that copycat of himself… Well, he supposed he should be happy that Link finally got to spar with it… Although knowing Link's hate for the thing, it won't be sparring so much anymore.

It was getting late, the day having gone by much slower then Pit was hoping. Now cleaned and dressed back up in his usual outfit, he sang lightly to himself as he moved about the room, waiting for Ike and Marth since both of them said they'd pick him up, meet up with Link then they'd all head over to Snake's in a group.

"_Hi Miss Alice, _

_Anata garasu no,_

_me de donna yume wo,  
Mirareru no?  
__Mirareru no?"_

The heavy knocking coming to the door though made him go silent; it meant Ike had arrived. He cleared his throat and made his way towards the door, opening it: "Alright alright, we're going calm down…"

Ike just rolled his eyes: "I've been standing outside your door for almost a full hour, we're gonna be late."

Pit just sighed and once again rolled his eyes at Ike silently following behind with Marth who seemed too distracted with himself in the mirror to carry on a decent conversation.

Although Ike and Pit just talked about anything and everything while walking outside the current dorm onto the next where Snake and Link would be waiting… Well the dorms weren't really like dorms but more like suites for the brawl characters to live in during their stay in all luxury, but for some others in complete confusion and disaster. Like when Link decided he was hungry and would try the cooking contraption, and almost merely succeeded in setting the whole place on fire.

Pit giggled at the thought of that day, since that was what triggered everything between Link and himself, since his dorm had been brutally destroyed, Link had to move into Pit's suite for quite a few months triggering their friendship and well…Pit's sudden obsession with the Hero.

Link came up to them not too long after they stepped through the Moon dorm's door, all now making their way towards Snake's party.

As expected from all of them, as they stepped into the dorm, a mountain of booze cases was placed right in the middle of the room, Snake throwing an arm around Ike and Pit's shoulders squeezing them to him: "Hey dar guys! Are you all ready to have one hell of a boy's only night!?" He grinned widely.

"Like hell yah!" Ike yelled out, quite ready to throw himself right into drinking.

"Snake-san, are you already drunk?" Pit said tilting his head away from the gruff-faced man, placing a hand to his nose.

"Oh you're drinking tonight angel-boy, I've actually already set'mah goal and I'm not changin it!" Snake said grinning at the nervous faced angel, whom was starting to think this whole party thing, might've been a bad idea.

"Oh no he's not!" Link grasped Pit from the much older man wrapping him in his arms: "You're not getting him to drink more then a simple glass got that!?"

Pit suddenly got a deep shade of red all across his cheeks, finding himself in Link's arms so suddenly… Why was Link being so protective of him lately? Hell even when Marth got a little too close it was like Marth had become a huge danger zone to Link.

"Awww, c'mon elf boy, dun be so protective of him, it's not like he's yar boyfriend or something, hell not even family." He said, closing the door behind all of them: "Now! Let's get this party started!"

-Meanwhile-

"How nice of you Ganondorf to ally yourself to someone such as myself…" The dark suspicious man grinned under his long black hair which almost covered his entire face, red glowing eyes peering through the darkness.

The figure sat on a throne made of bones and skulls, two shaking figures tied to chains on each side of the throne, the figure's legs resting on the back of a crouched over figure before himself: "I'm sure you will be of great assistance to me, although my goal remains set on the one who sealed me away so many centuries ago, but I will also help you obtain the goal you're seeking with the Hero of Time."

Ganondorf stood, a chuckle escaping him: "Well to help strengthen my alliance, information has been floating around that the two have gotten rather close, the Hero of Time and the Angel boy." He chuckled: "So if we crush Link first, it might be easier to get to the boy, and I know exactly how to take them both down…"

The figure smirked, kicking the figure before him down as he stood. Dark robes falling off his shoulders revealing the paler then usual skin under, long elf ears peeking out of the amazingly long black hair.

An excessive amount of make up was placed over the man's eyes, dark purple eye shadow and heavy eyeliner around his eyes. His lips were painted black and his face was almost as perfect as a woman's. It was impossible to tell this man's gender, not with his face and eyes.

He chuckled: "Perfect then, please share…"

Ganondorf stood and chuckled: "I will, although first, could I know the name of the king I'm associating with?"

The figure placed a long purple painted claw to his lips, rings decorating every single one of his fingers, chains moving from one ring to the other: "Call me Hurumi, now that everything is settled, I would like to regain every single one of my power's now."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End Chapter

-Eyes shift over to the window by the computer, then back over to the corner of the netted opened window.- I'll get them…I'll get them all…-Blows on the spider nest and watches the huge spider cower back into a crack of the outside bricks.- HAH!!

-Smacks the large closed window right in front of another spider nest where another large spider's just chilling, only to see it spazz before going back into it's inanimate status.-

Next is the water gun…-grins-

Pit: -Shudders- That's just gross!

Link: Kill it you might get a coin out of it!

Hell no, Link if it Skulltula's lived anywhere around here I wouldn't be able to sleep without a shot gun beside me! Anything bigger then a tarantula is shot gun worthy to me, the rest can kiss my sandal ! Or get tortured from afar, like what I'm doing right now…

Hell I'm surprised they haven't ganged up and tried a break in to destroy me yet…

Anyways! Yeah enough of my ADD, time for disclaimers.

I don't own any of the brawl characters…Any of them.

Toodles! Next chapter won't be long.

P.S: Next chapter is much more interesting, this whole thing was just setting up everything.


	2. Chapter 2: Party

-Popper- Woohoo

-Popper- Woohoo! Second chapter!

Link: Joy…

Pit: -Long sigh-

Snake: OOOOOOHHHHH YEAH!!

…

Well then, so the new bad guy was introduced, and what could Ganondorf be plotting with him? Oh ho ho…

Well you're going to have to keep on reading to find out…

And will Link and Pit ever admit to one another's feelings? And just letting you know it's not rated M for no reason, Lemony goodness IS indeed up ahead.

Chapter 2: Party

It wasn't long before Marth and Ike were found…Well…How should he put this…Shit faced?

Pit only sat back as he watched the mercenary and prince sway together singing a horribly off tune song from their country… A sigh escaping Pit's lips…No this was obviously not a good idea…But Link was doing just fine, having been at this small glass ever since the party started, still completely in his sober state of mind, drinking just for the sake of it, and not to get completely out of reason.

This made a smile come to Pit's lips, glad that he would be capable of having a decent conversation with someone through the night, and even more with the fact that it was Link. He giggled at the thought scooting closer to Link whom was watching Ike and Marth in pure boredom on a couch nearby.

He sat down beside the other, smiling over to him: "Well nice to see someone still has his right state of mind."

Link blinked and glanced over to Pit: "Yeah, I told you coming was a bad idea though…" Pit sighed at this, rolling his eyes and letting his cheek rest into the palm of his hand, leaning his elbow on his knee, slouched forward:

"Yeah well Snake was insisting that I came…"

Link frowned and shook his head: "It's because he wants you to drink."

Pit sighed at this, throwing his arms up in the air: "What's with this whole alcohol thing!? Do you humans find it entertaining to lose your minds and control of your body, making it completely vulnerable if anything was ever to go bad!? Since you wouldn't be able to do anything to defend yourself if your body was ever to be attacked."

Link blinked a bit at Pit's outburst and shrugged: "I never found it entertaining, but that doesn't mean that I won't grab a drink or glass of wine when party's are thrown, I just won't follow everyone else's example and drink an excessive amount…You should simply do the same."

Pit sighed: "I'd rather not touch it at all since I don't know what my limit is and I'm rather different from everyone else here anyways…"

Link nodded… Completely understanding where the angel came from, so he supposed he had made the right choice, and as Link explained earlier, he didn't want anything happening to the angel.

Pit was about to open his mouth to ask Link just why he had been so over protective lately and…Well hope to find the courage and ask just what kind of feelings Link had for him when Snake stumbled in, once again grasping the angel around his shoulders and pulling him close: "C'mere boy I have to talk to ya."

"Let go of him Snake!" Link glared over to the very drunk Snake dragging the angel along with him: "Awww, c'mon elf boy calm down I just wanna talk with the boy." He said, dragging a rather unwilling Pit off with him in a room.

Snake sat down patting the spot beside him: "C'mere boy…We need to talk…" Pit raised an eyebrow and just walked over, nervously sitting down beside snake his hands together in his lap…Sitting all the way across the other side of the couch from Snake.

But once again Snake reached out with his arm around Pit's shoulder holding the boy close: "Y'know, stop being such a stiff-head'bout everythin, I threw this party for everyone to have fun… And you're just sitting there not havin fun at all."

Pit frowned: "I just don't know what my limit is with alcohol, so I'd rather not have anything incase…" Snake burst out laughing, slapping Pit in the back: "C'mon, just a glass won't harm ya… " He said, pouring some of his drink into a glass and handing it over to Pit: "Not even a fricken'kid can get drunk off of a damn glass, stop being such a worry wart and have fun."

Pit raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the glass of alcohol: "Are you sure?"

Snake just rolled his eyes, placing a hand to his forehead: "Oh god damnit you newb…Of course I'm sure, it's a damn glass of 25, and nothing can get drunk off of that! Here I'll even mix it for you." He said taking the glass and putting some tomato juice into it: "Now drink!"

"Alright…Just one glass… No more…"

It seemed perfectly innocent to Pit, since everyone kept telling him that a simple glass would do nothing too bad…And Link was drinking a glass right now wasn't he? And he seemed perfectly sober to him…So, it should be fine? Right?

He brought the glass to his lips and merely tasted the liquid, it wasn't so bad…It was actually pretty good…

He tilted the glass back and took a sip only to feel his mind collapse in itself…Pit stumbling forward onto the ground glass now spilt all over the ground.

Snake's eyes widened and he jumped up: "Oh shit I killed him!" He crouched down grasping the angel boy shaking him: "Hey! Hey wake up! Pit doesn't die right now da hell am I going to explain to the guys!?" He said shaking him again: "If you're faking this shit it's not funny it was just a damn glass and you just took a fucking sip!"

"Fuck…"

He tried everything to cover up his fuck up but nothing seemed to work, the angel was out cold and so he had to find a way to break this to everyone: "Hey erm…I just killed Pit by giving him a glass of alcohol, sorry guys…" That wasn't going to cut it; he was going to get the master sword shoved up his ass so far it'll come out his mouth…

"Maybe I'll just shove the body in a closet and…Pretend it never happened, I mean…They're all drunk right?" Except for Link, once more…Fuck…

Snake's eyes began to glance around to find the one thing he had to turn too right now…A box…He'd hide in it and let this all pass by, maybe he'd go un-noticed and get away with accidentally murdering Pit?

That was until the carcass burst out laughing on the ground, tossing to his side and moving his arms over his stomach as he laughed, a squeak escaping him as the laughter turned into a fit of giggles: "I feel so funny…"

Snake rose an eyebrow, helping the angel boy sit up: "Thank god you're not dead!...But…" He glanced at Pit's face which had a nice pink shade on his cheeks, and then just how he was looking up at him. Snake brought a hand on his nose keeping it from bleeding: "Are you fucking serious you're drunk?"

Pit giggled and shook his head: "Naw! I'm not drunk." He licked his lips and stumbled his way onto his feet, swaying his way out of the room humming to himself…

"Oh shit I'm dead…" Snake just watched the angel go off, knowing exactly where he was going…The angel was heading right to his death…He needed to think of something, and fast!

Link was just about to head in the room when he saw Pit heading his way rather strangely, Link just eyed the angel strangely before he smiled: "I'm so glad you're okay!" Wrong…

Pit then giggled throwing himself onto Link, arms wrapped around the other's neck, hips pressing against Link's own: "Mmmm…Yeah I'm perfectly fine…" He cooed while rubbing his hips with Link's own, that was until he noticed what Link was holding, which had him take the glass and gulp its contents back, tossing away the now empty glass.

He wrapped a leg around Link's waist positioning himself perfectly against Link, leaning up; he pressed himself down against where Link's member would be cooing into the other's ear: "Do me…"

Although Link on the other hand was too baffled to even slightly be affected by the action, shocked and just trying to put two and two together to explain Pit's actions, he blushed though feeling Pit's erection against him…But he knew better then to respond to Pit's request…Right now he had someone on his 'to kill list.'

He sighed and peeled Pit off of himself, walking around him while pulling his sword out…He kicked the door of the room Pit had been in open, flames almost visible around the Hero of Time as his blue eyes scanned the room thoroughly, spotting an upside down box on the ground, he walked over to it and kicked it.

Snake just glanced up from his position hiding in the box, an exclamation mark appearing over his head as he spotted the very angry Link: "Shit!"

Link grasped Snake by his collar and slammed him against the wall, hissing at the man: "What did you do to him!?"

Snake grasped Link's wrists trying to pull them off his shirt: "Look all I did was give him a god damn glass, and all he did was take a fucking sip! The kid just can't hold his liquor!"

Link growled: "Then you shouldn't have given him alcohol at all!" Snake just glared at him: "Look kid you're killing my buzz, and it's not like you wouldn't have offered a glass to him either, it's a fucking glass, and I was expecting him to just fucking drink socially and he turned out shit faced from a fucking sip."

Link sighed, calming down, it was true that he would've ended up offering the angel a glass as well…He glanced over to the side seeing the spilt drink on the ground, the glass seemed full so maybe Snake was indeed telling the truth: "You're going to help me keep an eye on him."

Snake raised an eyebrow at this: "Erm, thanks for the offer but I'm going to need to keep an eye on you, he seems more then willing to rape you right now."

Link blush a deep shade of red and shook his head: "That's why I need help; I don't want Marth or Ike laying a finger on him." Snake coughed: "I think that won't be a problem either, you two are the issue right now."

Link just sighed and dropped Snake, walking out of the room back into the living room to make sure nothing had happened, that was until he heard the blasted up music and saw Pit standing on top of the table with a mic in hand…

"Where da hell did he find a microphone!?"

"_Stop that time for me and my lover,_

_so we are together,_

_forever in love… _

_Can you stop that time for me and my lover? _

_Make this summer forever._

_Stop that time for me and my lover, _

_So we are together, _

_Forever in love… _

_Can you stop that time for me and my lover? _

_Make this summer forever boy." _

Pit was just dancing and singing on the table top, rather innocently too which surprised Link as he just stood there watching the angel…

He knew Pit could sing, and damn could he ever sing, but he also knew that he once had merely walked into Pit singing while doing the dishes and Pit almost hid himself in the cupboards seeing Link standing there watching him.

So actually seeing Pit in full out action on 'stage' was quite the fascinating thing to see, even if the angel was intoxicated, and his little dance was quite cute…

That's when Link made the mistake of sitting back down on the couch to just keep guard over the 'star' of the show…While Snake was off to get himself more booze. So obviously he couldn't rely on snake anymore… He sighed and glanced back up, this time seeing Pit made his way off the stage which made his heart jump up into his neck…

What was he doing now?

Link tensed feeling Pit crawl into his lap, giggling and straddling the other's waist, Pit's head tilting slightly to the side, his shoulder moving up to touch his jaw as he stared innocently up to Link: "Did you like the song?"

Link felt rather uncomfortable with this new Pit in his lap, not quite understanding anything not even a bit of the others actions anymore… He cleared his throat, trying to relax, maybe…The whole wanting to get into Link's pants part had gone?: "Yeah of course I love your voice…"

"Mmm…Really?" Pit blushed, pressing himself up closer to Link, his hands moving up the other's thighs under his tunic, a lustful look on Pit's face as he pressed up close.

And that's when Link found himself in trouble again, his eyes wide as he watched Pit, thighs tensing under the touch. Link always had amazing control over his hormones and entire body…Hell he might be a man but he was still virgin through his entire adventure. But right now he was struggling like mad against himself; no man's made of iron, so when Pit's hands were to reach their destination…The angel wouldn't be disappointed.

Pit giggled letting his hands rub gently over the spot, cooing into the other's ear: "Well well, so I guess you're not as straight as I thought you were…"

Link bit down on his lower lip trying to ignore the wandering hands, and stay still, but he failed at both…A groan escaped him as well as he squirmed under the hands, his hands grasping the angel's wrists to pull them away: "Stop it Pit…"

Pit giggled: "Why? You like it…And I like you, I've loved you for a while actually… But I always thought you were straight so I didn't dare say anything." He giggled: "So if you like me, and I like you…Why don't we have sex? It's not like I'm going back to Skyworld anytime soon, might as well enjoy it." He said leaning up and pressing his lips to Link's.

Link tensed and his hands which were holding Pit's hands were now at the angel's shoulders… What was he suppose to do now!? He was shocked that Pit had just spilt his feelings to him completely while drunk… Was this all true!? But how could he even think on things with Pit straddling him, fondling him, and now kissing him… This was almost like a dream he once ha--Not now!

He pulled back only when he heard the cat calls and whistles coming from Marth, Ike and Snake at the back, whom were enjoying the show a bit too much.

Link pulled back from the kiss: "Pit… Don't do this…" Not in front of those drunkards, not now, not like this…

"Why would I want to stop when you're responding so well?" He said, sliding down from the other's lap and aiming for the lump that had formed under Link's tunic when Link moved out of the way quickly: "Stop that!" That was it; he picked Pit up bridal style and left the room…

Giving the other's the wrong idea obviously, as well as Pit who was once again snickering and giggling; Link just sighed and rolled his eyes setting Pit down on one of the beds in one of the rooms.

"Go to sleep…" Pit blinked at this, lying on his back wings spread out on each side of him, his head tilting to the side at Link's words about him going to sleep: "But I don't want too…" He smirked: "Not unless you take care of me first…" Pit gritted his teeth together and was about to step away from the bed:

"Just go to sleep now."

Pit groaned and grabbed Link's arm tugging him down on top of himself, knowing that the other would catch himself before he crushed him. So he wrapped his arms around Link's neck, his lips locking with Link's once more…

Link didn't pull back this time though, or try to push the other away… He returned the kiss, which was a bad move on his part he knew this…But he couldn't resist much longer, and he knew if Pit played his card's right he could have his way with him right now…

But Pit was too drunk to do that…

Link spread pit's lip to let his tongue meet with the other's, deepening the kiss between the two… Before pulling back and once again trying to pull away.

He didn't want to push things too far, not right now, but he would definitely question the other about this in the morning…And get an answer out of him, on just what Pit felt for him.

He knew though that even if he could resist, he would need a cold shower before bed or he would never get sleep… But Pit just had to go and make things worst before that, once again grabbing Link's arm, pleading blue eyes meeting the others: "Please…Don't leave me, not now…"

Link gritted his teeth: "Pit go to sleep… I can tell you're tired." But once again Pit had to go and test his control level, placing Link's hand down on his erection, holding his hand there while his hips went and rocked themselves against his touch, making Link's hand move against him.

Pit's head moved back against the pillows and his back arched at the touch, moaning softly and whimpering as he continued on, hoping that Link would just take him now: "Stop making me wait, please, I need release…"

Link's mouth was going dry, his heart was pounding and if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to hurt Pit, he would've done it… Trying not to give in to the temptation to curl his fingers and really make Pit feel what he wanted too… He tugged his hand back out of Pit's grasp and quickly stepped back from the bed: "Not now Pit, I'm sorry…" He stormed out of the bedroom and closed the door, quickly moving to the bathroom for a shower.

By the time he came back, finally out of his problem, he silently stepped into the room where pit was curled up half on his side and stomach, clinging onto a pillow, deep into sleep…Link smiled and sighed lightly, moving over to the other bed, he moved to the middle of the bed where he laid down onto his back.

His eyes remained fixed onto the ceiling for most of the night…It wasn't a wonder how his heart began fluttering for the angel, nor was it a question why… Pit was gorgeous, sweet, caring, and unlike anyone else, he can get him talking for hours on end when usually…Link hated having general conversations with anyone.

No, he knew why he loved Pit… And he also knew there could be no other like him… But how could Pit love him? Why did he choose him out of everyone else in the tournament? Did he really choose him? Or was he just drunk out of his mind and making it seem like he did…

But if he was really attracted to someone else, wouldn't he have gone after him? And would he really get an answer in the morning…

He will, he'll make sure of it… Tomorrow…

After sleeping…

Link only woke up rather late in the afternoon to the sound of steps and the slamming door of the washroom connected to the bedroom. His eyes quickly opened but he winced and placed his arms over his eyes, sitting up and rubbing them before he looked over to find Pit's bed empty, but sounds coming from the washroom that weren't so pleasing…

He sighed and stood up walking out of the bedroom to downstairs, where Snake was already up making himself a strange drink with an egg inside: "You should be pleased, Pit woke up with a hangover thanks to you…" A hate glare remained fixed on Snake before he continued: "Do you have any way of fixing it?"

Snake just chuckled and nodded, handing over a bottle of pills and a same drink like the one he did: "This should clear it in less then seconds, headache and all."

Link sighed and nodded: "Alright…Thanks…" He said this before heading back upstairs, not even giving Snake thanks, still quite pissed off about last night. Plus it wasn't like he didn't know just what Snake thought he did to Pit yesterday…Although he would have to clear up that nothing happened later.

As he stepped back into the bedroom, Link frowned seeing the angel curled up under the blanket's again in only his black top, quivering from pain, whimpers and sobs coming from under the blanket.

Link just frowned more and went over to the side of the bed: "Hey Pit… I have a little something for you to stop the pain…" He said, bringing his hand over to gently stroke over Pit's back and wings, trying to comfort the poor little angel.

Pit slowly pulled the blanket from his head and glanced up to Link, wincing at the light and sitting up grasping his head: "It hurts so much!" He groaned.

Link handed over the pill and drink which Pit took willingly and popped the pill then downed the drink, giving a disgusted look but he just curled up there, letting his forehead rest against the top of his knees's.

"Link…I'm sorry about yesterday." This meant Pit remembered what happened, which made Link frown and sigh: "It's alright, no harm done…" Pit smiled a bit and nodded: "Yeah, thank you for not giving in…" Link chuckled and nodded: "No problem…Although did you mean it?"

Pit blinked a bit, but then remembered what he must be talking about and he bit onto his lower lip…Out of his angelic nature, he couldn't lie, and so bowed his head and slightly nodded: "Yeah…I did…"

There was silence in the room, a cricket could almost be heard as Link remained completely shocked, watching the angel curled up in bed, he gently brought his arms around the other's waist and pulled him close.

"I feel the same way Pit…It's been a while now…"

Although the cutesy romance moment just had to be cut off then as Marth knocked on their door: "Hey you two! Don't you remember you have to fight in the Arena today, hurry it up in there!"

Just then both of them almost shattered on the spot, just as both admitted everything to one another, reality had to hit them in the face…

Both of them had forgotten that the semi finals of the tournament were held today…

Could they really fight one another now?

Hurumi ran his claws through the black feathers before him: "Simply beautiful…And these were created by you Ganondorf?" Ganondorf nodded and chuckled, glancing over to the Darkened Link figure standing at the back with his arms crossed: "He's been around for quite sometime, but he's been quite the trouble for Link before and now it's going to be even worst with the Dark version of his lover out to get him as well…They're created from the darkness in someone's soul, so this is to mean that the little angel isn't so pure after all, since he was created."

Dark Pit stood there before Hurumi, grinning as the other ran his claws through his feathers, Dark Pit bringing himself back against the other with a chuckle, which made Hurumi grin: "Perfect, this will be perfect to destroy them or at least weaken them before I destroy them both, then Hyrule and Skyworld will be ours to take as we please…"

Ganondorf nodded: "And I have the perfect plan to weaken them… Let's not send them both after Link…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

...,End Chapter

Well I hope this was much better then the first chapter, the storyline is actually coming along a bit better then I expected…

Although before I post anything else I might have to think the storyline over a bit more if I don't want this finished by the next few updates…

Oh and don't be shy to Review! I love Reviews!

Next chapter should be done before tonight.


	3. Chapter 3: Fight

Link: …

Pit: …

What? I'm trying to update as fast as I can!!

Link: Not that! -Points over to the two reviews only.- why do you even bother updating!

But some people seem so excited for an update!

Link: Uh huh…

Snake: Bahahahahaha!! Right! You have 2 alerts…

….-glares- I'm updating anyways!

Pit: Oh Palutena…

Chapter 3: The Fight

A sigh escaped Pit's lips as he remained at the back rooms before the big match…Semi finals, how could he do this after what had happened last night? He groaned which made Ike blink, the mercenary raising an eyebrow at him: "Still got a hangover? I sure as hell do."

Pit shook his head at him: "Of course not! I can't do it… I can't fight him…" Ike sighed and just planted his sword into the ground placing his hands on the tip of the hilt of the sword, leaning his chin down onto the back of his hands: "Can't really say I understand what you're going through, but can put two and two together that it can't be the most pleasant thing…"

Pit narrowed his eyes over to Ike: "I won't be able to put my all into it! I'm going to lose that's for sure!" Ike just rolled his eyes: "Just go through with it and what's the importance of winning really? All we get is a damn trophy, this is more for fun then anything, you don't have to win every game Pit, you've already won 3, that's more then enough…"

Pit glared over to Ike at this, just playing around with his gloves fixing them comfortably on his wrists: "Says the person who won 19 games…Surprised you got out of the tournament so early this year."

Ike shrugged: "Can't win them all…" Pit just sighed and shook his head once again, finally standing from the bench: "Well the match is soon…" He sighed, slowly starting to step away from the mercenary when…

"Hey Pit?"

Pit blinked and glanced over his shoulder, showing the other he had captured his attention when…

"If you get pregnant can I be the godfather?"

That's when a weight connected with the side of his face making the mercenary back plant off the bench, a whine coming from the mercenary: "Ooowwww…."

Pit just sighed in annoyance and brushed his hands together once again turning around and walking out…Even if Ike was a good friend… The idea that he did indeed 'fight for his friends' made him wonder just how long he could keep those friends…

Meanwhile Link in the other remained leant back against the wall behind him; also kind of wondering how he was going to pull through with this…He had easily been able to defeat the angel before. Considering Pit had often come to him to practice, the two would end up fighting against one another for the fun of it…But now…

Things were different, this wasn't practicing, and he was more then just a friend to him anymore…Could he really just see Pit as his friend for now? And he knew that the angel was going to have just as much of a hard time doing his full out battle on him too…

So what kind of match would this be in the end?

He heard the alarm and sighed, knowing this meant this was it…Neither of them could back down, not at the semi finals… This would decide who would be going up against the winner of the next set. Besides, there was mostly the fact that it would spread bad word around like wild fire, especially with Pit… Like Pit didn't have enough problems as it was.

Yes he did know of the words about the angel going around, Link was probably one of the only ones actually fully standing up against the rumors, but that didn't mean the others didn't support him, and when things were getting out of hand Snake and the others made sure to point it out.

Link stepped out into the arena where Pit was standing on his side of the field already; Link went and took his own. This was where things would start, the announcer went and teleported them off to the world where they would be fighting… How fitting was it that 'final destination' was the world that the announcer picked.

Pit just frowned as he glanced to the other side of the platform where Link was standing, holding his bow in both hands… He didn't want to fight; he didn't want to throw the first blow specifically: "Link…"

Link sighed and just glanced up to the angel: "Let's just go through with this and it's over… It's not like we can avoid this and besides, as long as we stay in this world we will have to keep fighting one another…" He sighed: "I'm not going to be mad at you if you win, and neither will you be mad at me if I do… Let's just do our best and then act as if nothing ever happened when we walk out, fair match?"

That was easy for Link to say it seemed, Pit just stood there at the other end of the stage giving the other a nod before he sighed and just held his bow to himself.

Seeing that Pit wasn't going to make the first move, it became clear to him that he would have to be the one to go through with it. He groaned at the idea of having to be the one to start the battle… But the people watching wanted to see people fight, right? He dashed forward, swinging his sword in Pit's general direction, knowing that the angel was going to dodge the blow and also take the hint that they needed to go through with this no matter what…

That was until…

Link's eyes widened when he saw a grenade just drop to his feet, making him blow off the stage and end the battle. Pit's eyes widened: "Link!!" He looked over to the side seeing Snake standing there grinning with his arms folded: "…What are you thinking!? You're not aloud to do that! And… What if you hurt him??" Snake blinked then shrugged: "Bah, it'll take more then that to kill that green kid, and it is fair, fuck… If I would've watched a minute more of that pathetic attempt at a fight I would've started throwing up rainbows and shitting kittens."

Pit just sent a glare towards snake then dashed off towards Link, kneeling down beside him and taking his arm throwing it over his shoulder…

It seemed the Hero of Time was in need of some healing right about now, since Snake couldn't calculate the fact that throwing a grenade directly at someone would be deadly to any normal human… Which none of them were, but still; why the hell did he carry those things around at a brawl anyways!?

And so he just helped Link to the back, ignoring Snake's grinning as he healed the Hero of Time, sitting beside him with his hands on his arms, a white light coming from his hands. Link had come around quite sometime before, his blue eyes raising to glare at the grinning man before him: "You better pray I don't have to face you in the arena anytime soon or you're fucking dead…"

"Bah, geeze, I try to help and everything just blows up in my face… Look at it this way now you two don't have to fight! But I see, next time I'll just let you two get in shit because neither of you want to fucking fight." He just raised his hands then turned around to walk out of the room, leaving the two to just think the situation over.

"I guess he's right we kind of did over do it." Pit just stood and smiled: "But hey…Feeling any better?"

Link nodded and stood up as well: "I guess, could be better…" He said as he gently wrapped his arms around the angel's waist.

Pit blushed and leaned back against the Hero of time, setting his hands gently upon the others, tilting his head back against the other man's shoulder… Both of them just enjoyed the comfort of the moment, secretly thankful that the fight was ended in such a matter, with them now capable of avoiding fighting one another…

"Let's go wash up okay?"

Pit just glanced up to Link and nodded, smiling softly.

-Meanwhile.-

_Destroy him, no matter what, destroy them, destroy them both when the time is right… _

How could he? How could he destroy him…Did Dark Link feel the same about the situation? Did he even have the slightest bit of Link's heart left? Dark Pit glanced over to the dark figure of Link just leaned back against the wall of the room.

Dark pit's feet just kicked back and forth as he tried to make the atmosphere un-awkward: "So… When do you think we should go after them? Soon?"

Dark Link's red eyes opened and glanced over to the angel that was sitting on the bed not to far from him: "He told us to take our time, so let's do so…" Dark Link smirked, chuckling: "The closer they get the harder the fall right?" Dark Pit frowned at this, but nodded and sighed: "It's a good idea…" Dark Link then just leaned forward, walking around then room as he continued on with his plan: "And then we wait until they're apart, different rooms, what ever needed be and go straight onto attacking. I'll take the angel, and you take Link…"

Dark Pit knew when that moment came there was a high chance he wasn't going to be able to go through with it… For some reason when he was created, he kept the angel's heart…Or was it that it didn't take him long to be be-witched by the Dark figure of the Hero of Time? The real Pit would've never fell for Dark Link's sadistic ways but something about it just…

Dark Pit quickly glanced away as the thoughts continued in his mind: "Sounds like a good plan…"

Dark Link raised an eyebrow at the figure sitting on the bed with his face bowed forward, a chuckle escaped him and he stepped forward towards Dark Pit: "Do you want me to show you what I have planned for Pit?"

Dark Pit glanced up then sighed, glancing away: "You already showed me yesterday." A growl escaped from deep inside Dark Link's throat and he grabbed the Dark Angel's shoulders, shoving him back onto the bed: "This time I improved my tactic, and I want your input on it."

Dark Pit glanced up at the other dark figure on top of him and slowly nodded, a sigh escaping him lips…Why couldn't he see, although he was just as much to blame for his suffering… With the fact that he was letting himself get used as a ragged doll for his fantasy with the light figure. He still went through with it in fear that it would be the closest that he could ever get to Dark Link…

Which it was… He knew so…

Meanwhile, Pit blinked as he stood there in a bath robe beside Link looking over the showers that were already all in use except for one stall…Pit sighed and shook his head: "I told you we should've went to the bath house…" Link just shifted his eyes over to the angel who was pouting up at him…

"Well we're here now so there's not much we can do…How about you go first and I'll wait outside…And just take my shower after or when someone gets out…"

Pit sighed and turned around, holding the bucket with all his stuff in his arms: "I told you before I can take a shower when ever I want at the dorms, so why are we here? We should go to the bath house or springs instead…"

Link rolled his eyes: "Well the bath house is just next door…" Pit grinned and took Link's hand: "Well then come on! We'll have a nice relaxing bath with plenty of herbal soap and feel much better afterwards!"

Although they met the same problem when they arrived at the bath house…Both standing there in bath robes in front of the greeter whom explained: "We don't know why we got so popular all of a sudden but there's only a bath left open…"

"We'll take it." Link said bluntly, which made Pit blush and glance up at the Hero of time that just chuckled: "You wanted to go to the bath house and we are a couple now after all, it shouldn't be a problem…"

Pit blushed a deep shade of red again and glanced down, _how can he say something like this so easily?_ He nibbled at his bottom lip and nodded to him, following the lady towards the closed off bath room, the thick scent of herbal soap and the steam filling the room…It looked so beautiful…

Pit giggled when the door was closed leaving them to their privacy: "I can't wait! Herbal soap always makes my skin so soft afterwards!" He grinned but then realized one thing, to enter the bath he would have to remove his robe right?

"Don't worry I'm not looking…" Link could see the red on his lover's cheeks and so made sure to make the other feel at least slightly comfortable.

This made Pit smile, he was so understanding… He let the robe fall from his shoulders to around his ankles and stepped over towards the bath quickly sliding in… He closed his eyes and a long sigh escaped his lips at the warm water: "It's so nice…"

Link merely nodded and enjoyed the warm water just as much as Pit would, both keeping to one another for most of the evening, cleaning themselves off before Link caught Pit blushing and looking up at him…

"What is it?" Pit blushed more and glanced away: "Could you help me? Its okay if you don't want too..."

Link blushed a deep shade of red at this…Was he actually going too? His heart skipped a beat: "why wouldn't I want to help?" His mind jumped right into the gutter at Pit's question, mouth watering and entire body tingling.

"Well…There are a lot of loose feathers on my wings and I can't reach them…"

Links eyes widened at the question and he shook his head: "what?"

"I know it's silly…" Pit blushed a deeper shade of red at this and bowed his head: "You don't have too…"

Link laughed nervously and brought a hand to his head: "No no, its fine, just turn around I'll help you." He smiled and moved over closer to the angel, letting his fingers run through the soft feathers removing all dead ones from his wings, figuring that it must get itchy and annoying after a while.

It wasn't long before voices from the next room caught Link's attention, just as he continued to groom the angel, whose eyes were rolling to the back of his head at the attention. Link stopped the movements which made Pit blink as he looked over his shoulder: "What is it?"

Link placed his hand on Pit's mouth: "Shhh…"

"I should've known that was in your intentions…"

"Oh shut up you like it…"

"Do I? I haven't gotten a good night's sleep ever since I dared say anything."

"Then why do you keep coming back every night hmmm?"

"Shut up Ike!"

Marth turned his back to the other folding his arms: "Stop treating me like your little pleasure doll or I might reconsider my feelings for you."

Ike rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around the other tugging him close: "Oh stop being such a drama queen you know you like it, and you know if I knew you were serious I would stop too."

Hands slid lower down the prince's stomach making him whimper and arch his back, the hands continuing down and avoiding its target. Marth just gasped and continued squirming against the other behind him, nibbling on his bottom lip and trying to hold back loud whimpers.

"I thought you didn't like it…"

As the sounds continued and the situation pushed further Link just blinked quite shocked by the turnouts: "Well then… I would've never thought that's for sure." He said about to remove his hand from Pit's mouth when he just felt Pit take a finger in his mouth instead, making Link tense fully and glance down at the angel whom was squirming against him.

Well if anything Link wasn't expecting this turnout from the situation… He just watched the angel, blushing a deep shade of red at the attention on his fingers. He pressed the angel back against the side of the bath tub and leaned in pressing his lips to the angel's, hands moving down the angel's stomach and lower, aiming for the problem that had occurred to the angel from simple sounds.

"Didn't think it would take you so little to get you like this…" Pit blushed a deep shade of red and moaned out at the feeling of the other's hand rubbing over him, nibbling at his bottom lip and arching his back in.

Link picked up the angel laying him back on the ground of the bath room, the angel panting softly and cooing to the other: "Just be careful…" Link smiled lovingly and nodded down to the angel, kissing down the others chest and stomach, trailing his way down to the problem that had occurred.

Link knew that Pit wasn't ready to go through with everything, plus it still felt so wrong to be doing this to such a pure creature… Did he ever even... Think of such things before in his life?

He licked up the side of Pit's member getting quite the expected reaction from the angel, merely teasing him like this was going to end up throwing the angel overboard if he continued…

He took the full member in and merely heard a muffled scream coming from the angel... His blue eyes glanced up to watch the angel squirm and bite on the back on his index finger, trying to muffle the sounds coming from him to he didn't end up sounding like Marth who must be heard by the entire bath house by now.

It wasn't long until Link reached his goal, the angel finishing off for probably the first time. He pulled back and just chuckled watching the angel pant and squirm about, he wrapped the angel up in his arms, holding him close…

That was as far as it would go for now… The angel returning the favor with his hand, not too comfortable with using his mouth just yet…But Link found it cute and completely understood that it might be a while before Pit found himself comfortable with using anything else but his hand…

Although Pit also knew that he needed to get more comfortable for Link as well… And so would work on getting better as time went… He couldn't stay this innocent for the rest of his immortal life, not now that he found the one he loved…

And so, things would change quite a bit from this day on…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pit: …

Link: …

Marth: …

Ike: …

Oh ho ho!

Ike: God do you ever take forever to update!

Marth: ?


	4. Chapter 4: New beginning

Link: She's doing it again…

Pit: Doing what?

Link: Updating… With the lack of attention to the story…

Pit: -Sighs,- Why won't she just give up?

According to Midnight Crystal Sage I shouldn't be listening to you guys… So back in the closet you go!

Pit: But I just came out…

-Slams head-

Alright fine! But because I have at least one person who's going to be reading each and every single chapter, I'm going to keep on updating no matter what.

Chapter 4: New beginning

Pit just giggled slightly as he spread his wings gliding down slowly to come to a land, holding various different bags in his hands and a grin remained permanent on his lips as he remembered just what he had done last month… The grin had never left his lips since that day.

-Flash back-

Link was just returning from a battle, rubbing his left shoulder with a long sigh… Wondering where Pit had been all day, he had not seen him once… He blinked a bit, glancing over to Pit's dorm where he knew the angel should be. He needed to see him, that was obvious, his mind had been in the clouds… Usually Pit would've been watching him from the crowd's at least…

He stepped through the door of the dorm and made his way up the steps to the level where Pit's dorm would be, blinking as he stood in front of the door for a bit…Maybe he shouldn't…What if Pit was just getting annoyed at the fact that he had been following him around everywhere like a lap dog…

Well…Come to think of it, it was mostly Pit that was following him around, and now that he wasn't there it was making him suspicious. He frowned a bit at the idea of the angel leaving and nibbled on his bottom lip, he needed to talk to him. He knocked on the door/slammed on it, and frowned as he didn't get any answer from inside the dorm: "Where is he?"

"I haven't heard him leave or come back all day…"

Link blinked and glanced over his shoulder to Marth who was standing there with merely a towel around his waist…

Link raised an eyebrow then glanced back to the door and frowned, a long sigh escaping him: "Alright thanks…"

"Marth come back here I'm not done!" As expected Ike popped up behind the man wrapping his arms around him, blinking a bit at the sight of Link there… Before he shrugged and just dragged the prince off.

"Would you calm your hormones for at least a few seconds Ike!"

Link just rolled his eyes at the two, hearing the door get slammed… He sweat dropped then turned around walking off down the hall: "Rabbits…" a sigh escaped his lips as he made his way back where he had been heading in the first place.

He was wondering just where his angel could be… If he wasn't at his dorm, hadn't shown his face all day… Maybe he was just gone to do some important business somewhere? But wouldn't he have told him before he left? What if it was really urgent, but how long did it take for someone to simply make a simple letter telling him that he was going to leave?

What if he really was angry at him?

He sighed and stopped in front of his dorm room, blinking as he heard music coming from inside the dorm… He didn't remember leaving music on this morning…Wait…He didn't even have anything to play music in the first place!

He slammed the door open, eyes opening as wide as they could go as he saw the situation before him.

First of all the place was squeaky clean, not even the slightest hint of a speck of dust anywhere, the place sparkled, everything was in order and there was even a add on of different items everywhere.

And then there was the fact that there was a little angel singing and dancing in the middle of the room using a broom as a microphone, wearing a cute little apron and dressed in rather casual clothes instead of his usual warrior robes.

"_(Pit and Radio) sou tooi yume no WORLD_

_(Pit) todokisou ima ni mo ano RAINBOW_

_(Radio) WAOOOOO_

_(Pit and Radio) yoi sareta yo you na SITUATION ni_

_(Pit)MY HEART hashiridasu_

_(Radio) te o totte DESTINY_

_(Pit) tte nanka omoikomi docchi na no??_

_(Radio) WAOOOOO_

_(Pit and Radio) demo moshikashite kono hito?_

_IT'S JUST MYSTERIOUS"_

Pit blinked and stopped seeing Link just standing there at the door; he squeaked and ran over to the Radio shutting off the song.

He then cleared his throat: "Well you're home early…"

Link stepped in and just kept on searching the room, his eyes once again falling upon the angel: "Erm… Well… I'm speechless…"

"Yeah I have to explain first then you can take the situation how ever you want." Pit smiled and then went on explaining happily, clinging onto the broom in his hands: "Well what I decided was that I'd move in, since we've been going out for a few months now and thought you might need someone who can clean and cook in your dorm!" He grinned up at the Hero of Time who just sweat dropped then gloomed a bit…

So… Pit knew just how incapable he was with house maintenance? He sighed then brought a hand to his head, glancing down at the cute little angel: "Well then you know me better then I know myself… And I guess deep down I hoped something like this was going to happen."

Pit blinked when he heard this; kind of surprised that he wasn't getting scolded. He giggled then just latched onto Link nestling his head into the other's chest: "So we get to see one another when ever we wake up and come home at least, if we can't spend the day together!"

Link smiled and nodded down at the angel, whom just blushed and smiled sweetly up to the other at the nod.

-Flash back end-

Everything was perfect, that was the simplest way to explain everything; it was perfect. Pit giggled and landed in front of the dorm, holding the bags to him as he just thought things over… Tonight, yes, tonight was time, with a nice diner and candle light, the atmosphere would be perfect and it would be a great present to give Link right?

He had a nice diner planned; they would take a nice candle lit bath?

Pit just walked up the steps of the dorm with his mind quite in the clouds about things, and if you looked really close you could almost see little hearts popping all around his head.

Meanwhile though, Dark Link and Dark Pit both sat in a tree not too far off from everything, Dark Link giving a long sigh as he closed his eyes. Dark Pit pouting a bit as he swung himself upside down from the branch above Dark Link so his face was inches away from the Dark Hero of Time, he tilting his head: "So now what, wait until they're apart you say, and there's no way to separate them!"

Dark Link blinked and grinned up to Dark Pit: "Don't worry love, it won't be long, I already have everything planned and set everything up for them to break apart rather painfully, you'll see." Dark Pit pouted a bit, a long sigh escaping his lips: "How long this time?"

Dark Link grinned: "Right now."

The scene returned to Pit just casually walking down the halls humming to him until suddenly his humming stopped. His eyes fixed on one of the windows leading along the hall, arms dropping to his side and the bags slipping from his hands onto the ground as his jaw dropped, and everything around him seemed to shatter as well as his heart.

The scene outside the window was quite simple, and explained itself to him very well:

Link and Zelda both stood there, their lips connected in what seemed like a rather deep and passionate kiss. Link's hands sliding up Zelda's rather romantically…

Pit couldn't stand to watch more, his feet just decided to kick off the ground and lead him away from here, he didn't know where his feet were taking him but he just wanted to get out of here…

This was all a nightmare right!? He was going to wake up beside Link and everything was going to be perfect! Everything was going to be fine…

How…How could he do this to him!? Of course everything seemed way too perfect for him…He was too happy, something was bound to happen and then the most painful thing that could happen, happened.

He finally just found an isolated place in the woods, sliding down against the tree to a sit; he hugged his knees and buried his face into them sobbing loudly into them.

Of course to his Luck someone had seen him dashing around like mad. Snake just blinked as he stood there in front of the angel, smoke between his lips as he just groaned and slumped himself down beside the angel: "Geeze, I haven't seen someone cry so much since I shoved onions in Ike's eyes… So tell uncle snake what the problem is angel boy."

"Link's cheating on me with Zelda…" Why was he talking to snake? If anything he knew the man was just going to laugh at him or tell him something stupid to make things better… He hiccupped and just once again buried his face in his knee's…

Although when he raised his eyes again he blinked seeing a grenade getting held out to him: "Just blow him up then! It solves all problems, trust me!"

"SNAKE!!" He slapped the grenade away and just glared at the other: "That's no help! Honestly you're good for nothing!"

Snake then grinned at the other: "I don't know about that, you're so angry at me right now you're not crying anymore see?"

Pit blinked and just glanced down realizing what snake said was true, he was indeed not crying anymore… Snake chuckled and just stood up helping the angel up: "C'mon we'll go see some strippers, that might cheer you up."

"Not interested…"

"That's right you do look underage, fine then, restaurant it is." Pit rolled his eyes, but he supposed if anything, snake was going to keep his mind off things for now….

As expected from a father figure like Snake, believe it or not, he had indeed been able to spend the afternoon with his mind somewhere else for a bit… But that didn't help the random moments were if he wasn't busy, all he could do was let his eyes water and his mind get filled with the fact that he would never be held in Link's arms ever again…

Why Zelda? He knew she was his princess but… Didn't Link choose him first?

He entered his emptied out dorm and sat down in a corner, his eyes looking over the empty space… Just how he felt right now, completely empty…

It wasn't long before he fell over to his side and once again curled up, sobbing to himself…

Just why did this happen!?

Meanwhile Link entered his own dorm feeling completely irritated, just who the hell she thought she was!? Just because she was a princess didn't mean she could get who ever the hell she wanted! He groaned and shoved the door open: "Pit I'm home!" He said with a slight sigh…Hoping to keep this hidden from Pit, the angel might take it the wrong way or get wrong ideas… He had no intentions of being with Zelda, especially now that she had forced herself onto kissing him when he was obviously reluctant, and had just explained to her seconds before that he was in love with Pit.

He blinked though finding the room completely angel-less. He just went on through the different rooms, maybe he had ended up passing out somewhere else waiting for him as he always did when he was late, but there was no sign of him being anywhere… He found it odd though the candles were positioned in the bath room, and soft music was playing…

He wondered just what had happened, where was he?

Snake: I'm not helpin' you out of this one.

Meanwhile Dark Pit frowned as he watched Pit through the window, feeling bad for his lighter self: "Just what did you do!?" Dark Link blinked: "I didn't do anything, except for spying, and then saw just what was going to happen and decided to use it to my advantage, now they're apart, and everything is perfect for us to make our move."

Dark Pit frowned and slowly nodded to the other: "Alright, I know what to do…" He said, dropping from a branch and heading towards Link's dorm…Dark Link smirked and dropped from the tree, making his way to Pit's…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Sits there with an arrow aimed to each side of her head by Pit and Link, laughing insanely: "Oooh calm down you two! A little drama never did anyone any harm!" -


	5. Chapter 5: Light within the Dark

I've found out that writing your own fanfic gives you a completely different point of view on your work then your readers…

Pit: What are you going on about now?

Well there's Crystal sage who's waiting for this chapter, and my room mate… While I believe my last chapter was probably my worst…

Snake: …-Hands a grenade over to author-

-Eats the grenade- So anyways, let's just see if this fanfic will get somewhere… Like my death note one… Which was the worst fanfic and first fanfic I've written! And yet it's the most popular one… I DON'T KNOW HOW!!

Pit: Eesh calm down…

Link: Don't provoke it!

Chapter 5: Light within the Dark

Pit had ended finally falling asleep curled up into one of Link's tunic's, the scent helping him sleep even if the thought of even seeing Link at this point was disgusting him but he was craving it anyways just because he needed him so much. Oh the contradictions love made you feel… He sighed and just nestled closer into the tunic before knocking at the door made his eyes open and glance over at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me…" Link's voice came from behind the door.

"Go away… I really don't want to see you right now!"

"Look, if it's because of the incident with Zelda I can explain the whole thing Pit…Please just let me in." A sigh came from behind the door as Link just leaned back against the door: "Please?"

Pit frowned, of course hoping that Link would come to explain himself… He didn't know how since everything was almost perfectly explaining itself when he saw it… But there was always the slight chance that he saw things wrong and it didn't have the background that he was expecting out of the image.

He slowly came to a stand and made his way over to the door, opening it, he glanced up to Link and frowned a bit… Holding back his tears, refusing to cry in front of him… Not right now, he needed to be strong.

"Well?" He asked out to the figure before him, who brushed past him and sighed: "This is what happened…"

Pit closed the door and tilted his head, walking towards the figure, arms folded around him as he just kept his eyes on the other…

"You're just not good enough to please a man, who would want something so innocent and pure?"

Pit was shocked by this, stepping back as his arms unfolded themselves from around him: "What?"

Link turned and smirked at the other: "You heard me, hell you wouldn't even use your mouth, who would want someone like that!? Too afraid to get slightly dirty, so proper, I like my relationships with a bit of spice, not dull and plain flavored like this one…"

Pit couldn't help the tears from the words being said, a shiver crawling up his spine at how dark the words were…This can't be him, this can't be Link, there was no way that Link would say something as cold as this. He seemed to shiver more as he saw Link turn around with such a grim smirk on his lips.

"What's wrong with you…" The words escaped his lips which only got a dark cackle from the perfect copy of the Hero of Time before his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with me, I just couldn't hide it anymore, I never loved you, I just thought it would be fun to adventure into such holy grounds and corrupt your pure soul." He sighed: "But it didn't turn out the way I wanted it too."

"You can't be Link! The real Link wouldn't do things like that!" He stepped back into a wall and cringed, trying to push the tears back away from this man before him. But the hurtful words kept on coming in, there wasn't going to be a happy ending to this… He wasn't going to be wrapped up in Link's arms and told that everything is okay like previous times…

"How do you know how I really am, that my words weren't all lies, that I wasn't only saying what you wanted to hear so that I could gain your trust, get you to fall to your knees before me, since it seemed to work perfectly well." He chuckled and continued: "People like you are so predictable, the right words are said and you're swiped off your feet." He now stood inches away from the pinned angel to the wall, his hands being placed on each side of the angel's head: "Couldn't you tell that my words were way too perfect for an average person? That I was just a bit too much exactly like what you wanted in a man?" He laughed again: "This just reminded me, did you honestly think I would pick a male angel over a female princess? Of course I'll go for the crown where I could gain more power from it, over an angel where I get nothing from it and even have you fallen from grace so you lose your status as well."

"Palutena would never throw me away just because I found happiness!" He corrected the other whom just laughed more: "Keep telling yourself that hun, but think about it, you're a gay angel… That just doesn't go together."

Pit gritted his teeth and shook his head, trembling under the other as he remained pinned there.

"Now that I've done enough damage, let's take what I couldn't get from you before."

Oh that was it! At this Pit had the alarm going off in his mind that things were going too far, and he couldn't be moping when his body was going to be in danger. He quickly clenched his fists and sent one towards Link's face.

It connected, but the Link before him just smirked and grabbed the wrists, and while Pit was still in shock grabbed the other one pinning both wrists over the angel's head.

Pit wasn't going to go down so easily though, if it wasn't going to be his fists doing the damage, he began to use his wings. He swung them forward to try and hit the Hero of time, which was indeed doing quite the damage, or at least distracted him for a while.

But Link was in the lead right now, with so much going on in Pit's mind, he simply just couldn't concentrate enough to slither his way out of the binds, and was thrown to the ground where he would find himself completely helpless.

Not because he was simply on the ground.

But because as he connected there, Link slammed his feet onto Pit's wings and crouched himself down so that Pit's Legs couldn't do any damage, his hands quickly moving to Pit's wrists: "Quite the feisty one, but not feisty enough." He laughed: "Let's see how much damage you can do now."

And with that Link reached down grabbing each of Pit's wings, tugging them in a direction where they're not suppose to bend until a painful snapping sound was heard coming from each of them.

He knew a scream was going to come from the angel so he quickly reached down placing a hand onto Pit's mouth, muffling the scream with his hand before just finding an old piece of cloth and using it to gag the other, hands once again keeping the other in binds while he went onto destroying the angel bits by bits: "Pathetic…"

The pain was unbearable; his wings already the most sensitive part of his body, having them completely snapped in half was like his wings had been torn from his back. He was trying to scream, trying to call for help…

But who would come?

Everything he had was gone, or going, every bit of pride, his only and first love… He was being torn from innocence every slight piece of clothes at a time… Sure he wasn't completely innocent anymore, but he wanted at least a bit of time to register every step as it went… He didn't know anything! So why was he expected to take such a big leap first thing!

In a way he was glad he did, if this was really Link's true colors.

Dark Link chuckled down at the angel who had almost completely stopped resisting him, leaning down and biting on the other's bottom lip until blood began to spill down the side of the other's face: "What's wrong? Starting to like it?" He said thrusting himself into the other's virgin entrance which made Pit stiffen but no cry for help was heard from the other.

He was blacking in and out of consciousness, and just found no strength to scream, fight or cry… Everything hurt, everything did everywhere… He was a ragged doll under the other for him to do as he pleased… He didn't feel the power to fight, when he couldn't even win over his own thoughts swimming in his head…Everything; it was just too much for him to take…

Meanwhile the real Link just sat in his room, playing with one of Pit's favorite plushies, just glancing down at it as he couldn't help this extremely uneasy feeling in his stomach… something was wrong and he needed to go and fix it now. He shook his head setting the plushie down beside him… He needed to go look for him, it wasn't like him to be out this late and no where to be found.

He stood and just walked out of the bedroom to the living room when the knocking came, a sigh of relief escaping him as he opened the door seeing Pit standing right before him. He smiled and wrapped the other up in his arms: "Where were you!? I was getting worried sick…"

Pit blinked and glanced up to the other: "I thought I had left a note that I was gone shopping with Peach… And she takes forever!" Link laughed a bit before something hit him…Wait, didn't he see Peach not too long ago? He watched Pit just walk around him and then slump down onto the couch, his head tilting slightly as he looked up at Link, folding his legs in under him, wings tucked behind him as well: "What is it?"

Link just shook his head, closing the door behind him: "Nothing, just a bit tired from a long day."

Pit smiled and giggled at this: "Want me to give you a massage?" Link chuckled and sat down by the other: "I wouldn't mind that."

This made Pit giggle and reach his arms up around the other's neck: "Full body?" Link raised an eyebrow at this and grabbed Pit's arms, pulling them back spotting a knife in one of Pit's hands: "Who are you?"

He knew Pit way better then that, there was no way this man was Pit and he wanted in on what was going on. Seeing the angel frown and glance down, Link just kept his stern look on the angel before him as the figure changed back to its dark feathers and features: "I couldn't do it anyways…"

Link just kept on glaring: "Where's Pit and what's going on?" Dark Pit frowned, his eyes watering as he glanced up to the Hero of Time, explaining the situation: "I was supposed to kill you but I just can't, when I was created I still kept so much of Pit's heart while Dark Link kept none…"

Link glared: "Dark Link!?" He grabbed the dark angel's shoulders shaking him a bit: "Where's Pit!?" Dark Pit just glanced down, answering: "In his dorm, Dark Link's there…Hurry up…"

Link just growled grabbing the Dark angel's wrist: "You're coming with me." He said dashing out of the room dragging dark Link along with him.

Blood pooled around the use to be white angel, his eyes dulled over, cuts and bruises covering his body as the figure that looked like his ex lover, pulled back and glared down at him: "Now you've gotten boring…" He stood up, kicking the angel: "Say something, scream, do something…"

There was no response from the angel, who just kept staring at one spot, trembling so there were still some signs of life… He slowly sat up, unable to say anything with the cloth still in his mouth…

Link rolled his eyes, pulling out the master sword: "Well then might as well finish you off…"

With that the door of the dorm slammed open, another figure of Link standing in the door with Dark Pit looking like a scolded child behind him.

"You were supposed to kill him!!" Dark Pit didn't answer as he just stood there, Link studying the figure of his lover in horror… Before his eyes just glazed over with hate and anger, they then go over to the copycat: "You…"

Dark Link laughed a bit, extending his arms out: "See? I've upgraded quite a bit, going from just being able to look as my original form to becoming your pure copycat." He grinned wickedly.

Link didn't think twice before just dashing at the Dark version of him, blindly swinging his sword without remembering that the figure could do the exact same things he could. Link fighting against the dark mirror of himself, while Dark Pit just wandered over to the light version of himself, glancing down at the beaten up figure with a slight frown.

Pit just looked over to the dark version of himself, then back over to the two Link's fighting…There was two… Who was the real one? And why was there a dark him just standing a few inches away from him?

Why couldn't he understand anything? Why couldn't things just pause while he analyzed every slight thing that went on around him?

Dark Pit thought couldn't just sit back as the fight went on…Since Link was actually managing to destroy the dark figure once again, Dark Pit dashed forward and wrapped his arms around Dark Link, whimpering out a: "Stop this!" Before darkness engulfed them and teleported them out of the room.

Link just panted and glared at the spot where they both disappeared, clenching his master sword so tightly it shook in his hand… Tears actually streaming down his face a the situation…He wanted the tears to go away, but he couldn't help them as the thoughts of what that thing did to his pure angel just poured into his mind.

He glanced over to Pit, who was just sitting there glancing up at him with fear in his eyes… Didn't he just see them both teleport away? He stepped forward towards the angel but didn't get the reaction he was expecting…Pit quickly reaching up for his bow and pulling himself back with an arrow aimed at him…

Link frowned: "I'm the real Link…" Pit just glared at him as if to say 'how the hell am I suppose to know who you are anymore'. And Link just stopped and stood in place, another sigh escaping him before he watched the angel topple over; blacking out from the lack of blood.

Link dashed forward and quickly wrapped a cloth around the angel, picking him up and bringing him over to the nursing room… Since this damn world didn't have any fairies, although they could come in quite handy right now!

Meanwhile Dark Link threw Dark Pit against a wall, hissing: "I had him!" Dark Pit stood back up and glared at the Dark figure of the Hero of time before him: "Like hell you did! Link was about to tear you apart and I just couldn't do anything while I knew you were tearing that angel apart… The light version of myself! Do you hate me that much!?"

"Just as much as you hate me." Dark Link glared about to turn around when the dark angel muttered: "I don't…"

Dark Link blinked and glanced over his shoulder to the angel, who was staring at the ground explaining himself: "I know you have none of Link's good feelings inside you, but I was given so much of Pit's… It was like Pit didn't have enough dark to completely make me so I was given half of him alongside with the darkness of his heart… And…" He wrapped his arms around himself, sighing: "I love you… "

Dark Pit was just about to run off and escape when Dark Link grabbed the other's wrist, pulling him back into a wall, a smirk thick on his lips: "Well then, it's about time you say something about it…" He said, leaning down and kissing the other before pulling back again: "Let's get out of this place… Just you and me…" Dark Pit smiled happily and clung onto the other: "Let's…" He nestled himself there…

Although neither of them noticed Humuri watching, a glare crossing over his eyes as he pulled back and stormed out…He couldn't lose Dark Link, but Dark Pit was a complete failure…

That was enough for him to come up with a Plan… Yes… This situation was actually perfect…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-X.X-

Actually dead, please leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you as soon as possible…

Link: You're not funny…


	6. Chapter 6: Contradiction

…

….-Currently typing from inside an upside down box.-

So I can't leave this place…Or else I'm going to get brutally tortured…

By a very angry Pit and Link...

I don't know why they hate me so much, I just got Pit raped and then turned him against Link… I mean that's not a good reason for him to want to rip my head off and plant it on a stick…

Is it?

…

heh…

Chapter 5: Contradiction

The slight beeping sound kept the slight sign of hope in the princess, her gloved hands gently holding the angel's as worry was the only expression seen on her face. She hadn't moved since she heard that the angel was hospitalized, and the fact that the angel wasn't waking up wasn't helping…

He looked horrible, his wings fully bandaged and the doctors telling him that it would be a miracle if the angel ever flew again…It was heart breaking. His body almost purple from the bruises, and the oxygen mask set on his face helping the angel breathe even if his rhythm was already so thick it was like if you removed the mask he wasn't going to last even the slightest second.

The wounds weren't making as much of an effect as the trauma that was brought by the situation.

It was almost a full week before that day came…

Peach glanced from the bed back to behind the curtains of the bed where Link was watching over Pit safe from eyesight in case the angel was to actually wake up. A soft sigh escaped her lips before she frowned: "I hope he wakes up soon and you two can make up… The way things are going right now is ridiculous…" She almost muttered, still holding the angel's hand…

Link sighed, frowning: "I don't know what to tell him though to prove that I'm not him… He looked exactly like me, and the only proof that I have that I'm the real Link he blacked out so he couldn't see it…"

Peach blinked, glancing over to Link again: "Which is?" Link leaned back one of the chairs and closed his eyes: "Dark Pit taking Dark Link away in his true form…" Peach frowned and sighed again: "Oh dear…"

That's when a wince came from the figure laying on the bed, fingers slightly twitching and head tilting to the side… Peach's eyes widened in joy as she just gripped tighter onto the hand, while Link just backed back up out of the angel's sight just watching from a distance…

Blue eyes opened under messy brown hair to just slowly glance around before catching sight of the princess beside him. She just smiled down at him, gently whispering a little: "Welcome back…" Which made Pit smile a bit, before he glanced around once again and sighed, eyes closing once again but this time, merely to rest for a bit.

It wasn't long before the doctors allowed Pit to go without the mask and have as many visitors as people wanted to come, although he wasn't released just yet… Pit sat on the hospital bed with his knees up to his chest and chin resting on top of his knee's… Peach still there alongside with Ike, Marth and Snake this time, he had to admit Snake wasn't the best company while in the hospital considering he always went on asking if he could get all your stuff if he died.

"Pit…" Pit blinked and glanced over to Peach, now resting his cheek on his knees: "mmm?"

The princess sighed, playing around with the handle of her tea cup as she glanced down at it, keeping her eyes fixed on the liquid inside: "I was meaning to ask, but a little scared of the reaction…" She sighed: "Are you still convinced that the Link right now is Dark Link?" Pit frowned and quivered a bit at the name before glancing back down: "I'm just…Well…How do we know he's not Dark Link?"

Peach sighed and glanced back up to the angel: "He brought you here… If you were alone with him after the other Link disappeared, don't you think he would've finished off the job?" Pit's eyes widened as he glanced over to the princess… Glancing back down to his feet afterwards as he just thought about it…

A soft smile appeared on the princesses lips once again as she just cheered: "Just give it a chance k?" Pit just nodded while Snake grinned: "Well then I'll just go and get the Hero so we can have a rainbow throw up ending!" Peach rolled her eyes and Ike just groaned: "Don't you think you've done enough?"

"I've never done enough! See yah losers!" And so he went off to go and fetch the Hero of  
Time…Peach giving a long sigh before she just went back to talking to Pit, trying to comfort the poor thing and set at least some things straight before the appearance of the Hero.

Snake just made his way up to the Hero's door, slamming his fist onto the door a few times: "Are you there!?"

Link was just lying on the couch in the room, arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling as he had been for such a long time. Completely lost and not knowing what to do… He didn't know what piece of bad luck made things do such a 180… He sighed and then glanced over to the door when the slamming came: "Go away Snake."

Snake just rolled his eyes: "Yo your boyfriend woke up you should at least go say hi or they run away y'know, I learnt from experience." Link just glared over to the door and sighed: "He doesn't want to see me, he thinks I'm the bad guy remember?"

"Link, stop being such a pussy." Link just glared over to the door and turned onto his side, ignoring the person at the door since he wasn't going anywhere arguing with him, he knew this… So he placed his elbows over his ears and tried to get the sleep he didn't get last night which made Snake glare at the door.

"Alright then, I might just have to blow an answer out of you." He said, popping off the pin of a grenade and making a small crack in the dorm door, he threw the grenade inside then quickly took cover under his box plugging his ears with ear plugs.

As expected, there was indeed a kaboom and Link found his way to the door, crispy cooked glaring down at the box in front of him, kicking it over once again: "Fine…I'll go…"

Snake stood and just grinned widely: "Nice to see your cooperation!"

Back in the hospital room Pit was just having a nice little conversation with everyone else, of course still not feeling at his 100 with everything but it was nice to have people around for now… But when the door opened revealing Link and Snake there…Pit frowned and glanced away…

Peach knew it would be best to let them talk without anyone around, so she stood glancing over to Ike and Marth leading them out of the door: "Everything will get better soon." Was all she said as she pushed Ike and Marth out of the room.

Link Took a deep breath, Snake just patting him on the shoulder before turning around and leaving as well. He took a step forward into the hospital room and slowly took a seat beside the bed where Pit still wasn't looking at him.

Link could see the angel quiver in fear, which tore at Link inside but he knew he needed to be the one to regain the angel's trust… Even though he wasn't at fault in this, the angel wasn't going to be the one returning to him. If he really wanted the angel back, he needed to be the one to make things straight, it was going to take a while but as long as the angel would return to his arms in the end, it was all going to be worth it.

"I'm glad to see you're better..."

Pit's eyes slowly made their way back to Link and he slowly nodded, glancing back down quickly after…Gripping at the blanket that he had around him, he slowly muttering: "The doctor said… that I won't be able to fly again… Ever…"

Link frowned then clenched his fist, shaking his head: "Doctors always make things sound harsher then they really are, if you believe them you'll indeed never be able to fly again…"

Pit blinked and glanced over to Link, snapping at him: "YOU SNAPPED MY WINGS IN HALF!!"

Link gritted his teeth and yelled right back: "I DIDN'T DO IT!!" He placed a hand to his chest: "I thought you loved me so you should know how I really am!! I would never lift a finger to hurt you!! All I've ever done is protect you even when we weren't together! I LOVE you Pit! And I mean it when I say so… Even when you pointed an arrow right at my head I picked you up and brought you to the hospital just because I wanted to see you well even if you never forgave me for something I never did!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!! That person sounded exactly like you!! How do I know you're not him right now trying to regain my trust!? Trying to trap me again!!"

Link just growled and sighed: "You don't! But I'll prove myself! If you want someone with us when ever we spend time then let it be! But give me a chance; give me a chance to prove myself!"

Pit just huffed and glared away, a smile then crossed Link's lips at this and sighed: "I'm glad…"

Pit just shifted his eyes back over to Link in a glare once again, although he seemed shocked to see tears streaming down Link's face, yet a smile remained on the Hero's face… Link brushing the tears from his eyes: "To hear you yelling at me, it's nice… "

It meant Pit hadn't given up on setting things straight with Link and was giving things a chance… And wanted the truth so that they could get back together… He hadn't completely given up… It's nothing that he was really scared of, if Pit never talked to him ever again… If he didn't even try to settle things and express his point of view so that Link could understand…

"You're weird…" Was all that escaped Pit's lips before he set his chin back down onto the top of his knees… A shrug the only thing that came from Link.

Pit smiled and closed his eyes: "You don't need to have someone with you when ever you come and see me though, right now was enough to prove that you're not Dark Link…" He said, reaching a hand out and placing it on top of Link's: "Dark Link was cold and you're warm…" He smiled up to the other: "And just how you speak…I don't know how I can tell…There's real determination in your voice instead of just a mocking one…"

Link couldn't really understand but he supposed that was a good thing…He gently took Pit's hand in his own, they just remaining in silence for a bit, holding one another's hands before finally Link was able to hold the angel close to him once more, sitting behind the angel and holding him while the angel would rest again him.

Peach giggled happily seeing this turn out, from the little crack in the door that was produced for the peeping group of so called friends: "It worked out!" She just silently cheered to the other's, Snake just giving a sarcastic: "Alright booze for everyone…" He then set a popper off and turned around: "I have things to do, see you guys later…"

Peach just glared then glanced over to Ike and Marth whom were both holding a handkerchief to their face, sniffling and such: "It's so beautiful…" Marth just muttered while sobbing, Ike responding the same way: "Yes, so beautiful…" Peach rolled her eyes again and just pulled back: "Some friends you guys are…" She smiled to herself though, although she was indeed, glad for the make up between the two.

Meanwhile…

Dark Link stormed out from the two large doors, Dark Pit frowning as he watched the other whom seemed far from pleased. He strutted over, grasping Dark Link's arm and tilting his head: "What's wrong, you seem like you're about to go kill something…" Dark Link sighed and glanced over to the Angel gripping onto him: "He wants us to go back and finish the job."

Dark Pit shrugged: "Then we'll just go and say we tried but couldn't… We need to re-think our strategy…" Dark Link sighed and shook his head: "I want to kill Link just as much as that guy, but I'm not doing it for him…"

Dark Pit frowned and shook his head: "What good would come out of you killing your lighter self? I'm not asking you to side with them, but stop chasing after something you won't get anything out of…"

Dark Link just blinked then sighed, never really having thought of it that way…Dark Pit smiled and gently grasped Dark Link's hands: "You said we should run away, yes we should, and just live our own lives away from everyone… From the idiots around us…" Dark Link gently smiled then sighed: "But first we need to find a way to escape."

Dark Pit gently giggled and nestled himself into Dark Link's arms, purring softly: "I have a plan, but you'll have to listen carefully…"

Dark Link blinked then nodded, leading Dark Pit away from the large doors of the throne room back to their chambers, where the plan would be explained, the plan that would lead them to freedom…And set things right once and for all…

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into a few months…Snake finally paid off the debt he made for blowing up Link's apartment and all their stuff, Pit was released from the hospital and his wings healed as much as they could, so he was free of the binds and able to move his wings about again, but as the doctor explained his wing would be stiff…Numb, and he just couldn't get the feel back into them for take off.

And so he wasn't allowed to brawl, and couldn't return to Skyworld making him almost completely useless…He hated it, hated the idea that everything he had was being torn away from him.

He sat on a roof top his legs dangling off the side and eyes set to the ground…For once actually scared that he would lean forward too far and end up crashing into the ground…While before heights never even slightly phased him.

Link blinked, climbing onto the roof as well and just walking over to his lover: "What are you doing all the way up here?" He sighed, sitting down beside the angel and just giving him a confused look: "Just wanted to let you know everything's set up again…"

Pit only nodded which made Link frown…How Pit had changed since that day was destroying him bit by bit, he supposed he could understand that it left a permanent scar that would never heal…But he almost felt at fault which he knew it was something that shouldn't be…

"What good is there in an angel that can't fly?" Link blinked then glanced back over to Pit, sighing at the words… Pit just glanced back over to Link once again, explaining himself: "An angel that can't fly Link… I can't go back to Skyworld, and I'm letting down my goddess, she was counting on me to come back if there were ever any problems in Skyworld where she would need me! I'm the general soldier of her army, an archangel some would say, a warrior of the goddess, and I can't fly!!"

"I told you you'd fly again Pit! You just give up way too damn easily!" Pit just glared more and Link sighed: "Trust me, like you once did! I told you that you'd fly again and I hold onto that, but if you keep on thinking you won't then my plan isn't going to do any good! Trust me! And don't let those words the doctor told you get to you."

"All you have to do is learn how to fly all over again…Can you stretch out your wings?" Pit frowned and shook his head, making Link smile and nod: "Alright then, let's start with that…" He said, grabbing Pit's wing and stretching it out: "So you just have to get your muscles strong enough again… Since the bones healed perfectly fine if I can stretch out your wing…" Pit slowly nodded again and just smiled…Seeing Link's determination; it was really making him think that maybe…Nothing was lost after all…

The next days were indeed packed with hard work, getting his wings to stretch out were one thing, but moving them about and just stretching them in every way possible was starting to make Pit wonder if Link was just making fun of him…

But in the end he did manage to get everything right, his wings could stretch fully and he could move them about as he wanted again…

Although then Link explained what the next step was, and that just smacked him in the face: "You want me to what?!" Link blinked, fixing his hat on top of his head: "It's not that crazy…"

Pit once again growled, almost standing on his tip toes as he yelled: "What if you let go of me!? What if something goes wrong!? This is stupid!" Link sighed and rolled his eyes: "We're in one of those moving on the ground things that Falcon has…And if you don't trust me at all we'll use Epona…"

Pit once again glared then glanced away: "If you let go of me I'll never forgive you, you know that…"

And so they both decided that a horse would be the best bet for this for a first… Link getting on the horse with Pit in front of him…Peach and Snake having decided to join them both for this, all standing in the vast fields which they had picked…

First the Horse took to a run, this is when Link glanced down to Pit and smiled: "Alright, this is it…" Pit frowned a little worriedly but nodded, coming to a stand on the horse with the help of Link balancing him; Link took Pit's hands and just glanced up to the angel: "Stretch your wings…" Pit gulped then nodded; doing as told he took off still gripping onto Link's hands while doing so, until he was gliding over Link.

Pit of course was rather nervous at first, trying to flap his wings but they weren't quite use to that yet, although it was the whole point of the exercise, getting the strength back into his wings.

Although as the time went by, Pit would just be enjoying the whole thing, giggling and enjoying pretending to fly for now, this just boosting up his will power to fly again, and fully feel free…

This all thanks to Link…His love…

Minutes turned into hours and Pit's wings finally got tired of gliding and muscles got sore of trying to move through the whole up and down movements… Link would bring the horse to a stop, letting the angel drop back into his arms; he'd wrap the angel up into his arms holding him close to his chest, gently nuzzling his forehead while Pit curled himself in close to Link…

"Thank you…" Link just smiled down to him and nodded…

"We'll keep on doing this for a bit, but I assure you, it won't be long now and you'll be flying again…"

This of course overjoyed Pit to know that he will be taking to the skies again…

And as promised, Link would bring Pit out to the fields every day and have him fly about for a bit, until he would feel Pit was ready… Once again, days turned into weeks and finally the day came, where as Link rode about on Epona holding Pit over his head…He felt the angel was levitating himself enough for him to let go of Pit's hands…

Of course Pit got scared for the first few minutes, but the feeling of flying didn't take long to return to him and he was gliding through the air, arms stretched out as he flew through the air…

Link smiling brightly as he watched the angel way up high…Stopping Epona…Glad to see his angel was free again…

But after a while, Pit just swooped down knocking Link off the horse and onto the ground, he now panting softly and laying on top of the Hero of time, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the others, gently resting his head down on Link's chest: "Thank you so much…For not giving up even though I did…" Link smiled and brought his hand to gently rub over Pit's back: "I guess I should've told you that I'll always be there to pick you up when you're down…"

Link leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of the angel's head: "As long as I'm here you'll always be able to spread your wings and fly…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Le corny!!

Link: Shut up!

Pit: I thought it was cute!!

-Stands there with snake throwing up rainbows.-

Link: -glares over-

Anyways, I'm here right now to give a big thanks to all my reviewers, especially Midnight Crystal Sage…Was it? ….Well what ever the name was, for the constant full reviews and support! If it wasn't for you I would've probably given up on this story by now!

Link: So she's at fault…

Pit: Let's get her…

-Coughs-

Also big thanks to The Mad Joker and Bitbyboth… You're all the reason why Darkness Within might actually have a conclusion…Reviews and feedback are always great motivation to remain in a story you're writing in hopes of success.

Many hearts to all!


	7. Chapter 7: Point's Turn

Okay so my last chapter was wayyyy too filled with cuddles and kittens…

Okay so my last chapter was wayyyy too filled with cuddles and kittens…

So time for some more shit disturbing!

Pit: Oh no…Goes to find a tin knight suit for protection.

Link: -Glares over-

You guys freak out way too much…

Chapter 7: Point's Turn ((You guys know I'm just pulling these titles out randomly right?))

Humuri just smirked as Ganondorf slammed his hands down onto the table top, yelling at the long black haired demon: "We can't just sit back and do nothing!! You keep on telling them to attack now and they won't listen! Let's just destroy them and go over there personally!"

Humuri just glared at the other, hands folded over one another in front of his mouth, pulling back slowly before he gave a long sigh: "You've been destroyed by the Hero of Time multiple times, and yet still think of just running into him and attacking him blindly… We have to get to his weak point to make the Hero of Time cave in."

Ganondorf rolled his eyes, throwing a hand up in the air: "We've tried that already and he keeps his weak point completely unreachable."

Humuri chuckled at this and grinned over to Ganondorf: "Well what if I told you that I made a rather interesting discovery a few weeks ago…Of course you might get angry at me for not telling you, but it could come quite to our advantage…" Humuri chuckled, just bringing a heavily equipped with rings finger up to his dark lip, seductive eyes remaining on the other villain before him: "It seems that Dark Link and Dark Pit have become quite snuggly ever since our first commands…And Dark Pit seems to have Dark Link on a leash, keeping him from doing his missions and turning him into mister kitten…"

Ganondorf glared at Humuri: "That can't be true…"

Humuri blinked and tilted his head slightly: "Do I need to show you?" Ganondorf glared and Humuri once again chuckled: "Isn't he supposed to be out to gathering information right now and try and find a way to destroy Pit once again before he recovers? Well this is what he's really doing." He said, lifting up a crystal ball which inside was Dark Pit and Dark Link kissing, with the background actually being that of Dark Link's chambers.

Ganondorf gave out a growl and began storming in the room's direction: "Ah-Ah-ah!" Humuri lifted up a hand motioning the other to stop: "Tsk tsk, don't you want to hear my plan first? Let them enjoy their time together, since it won't last for very long."

Ganondorf stopped and glared over his shoulder to the other…

Meanwhile back at the Nintendo dorms, Pit just glared over to Link, his grip tightening on his chop sticks: "I can't believe you just did that…"

"He did it…" Marth just frowned worriedly…

"Wow that's brave…" Ike said, sounding completely shocked…

"You got guts elf boy…Pit need a grenade I have some to spare…Or do you just want mine? We don't need you going crazy psycho angel boy on our ass…"

"Guys…"

Link just held up a spring roll between his chop sticks: "It's just a spring roll…"

"I'm going to take cover now…" Snake slid down under the restaurant table placing his box over his head while Ike and Marth both took their cape flipping it up over their heads to duck and cover too…

"Just a spring roll…Just a spring roll you say!?" Pit was once again glaring at Link who…Even he was starting to get scared at the over reaction…

"A spring roll is food! It's life! I need it to survive! Without its delicious bread crust and wonderful fillings I wouldn't be able to survive for another day…" He then pointed to Link, yelling out: "AND YOU ATE MY LAST ONE!!" Flames then erupted behind the angel while his fist then balled, eyes glowing red.

"I asked you to share but you wouldn't so sit down…"

Pit then just yelled again: "In public!? And weren't we suppose to go on a date just you and me…WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?" He pointed towards the box under the table, Link just sipping away at his bubble tea: "Mmmm? Fhey ust howed op."

Pit glared: "Get the straw out of your mouth…"

He then finally pulled away from the drink and held up another spring roll: "Well I could make up for the one I just ate, but you'd have to share."

"That's not fair! You just ate my full one and now I have to share my last one!" Link grinned: "Oh but no, I have another full one which I will give along with the one you've shared."

Pit grinned and just swung his arm attempting to snatch the spring rolls from Link's plate and then the same for the ones he was holding but once again failed as Link nudged his plate away and moved the chopsticks out of Pit's reach, watching the Angel Fall into him. He grinned at him and leaned in pressing his lips to Pit's.

Pit squeaked and jumped back, blushing a deep shade of red: "Not in public!" Link just shrugged: "You need to get more comfortable, almost everyone here knows!"

"It's so beautiful…" Peach just sat there in between Samus and Zelda, both glaring at the couple before shifting their eyes over to Peach: "You made us come here just so you could stalk these too…" Peach just squealed, pulling out a camera and aiming it in Pit and Link's direction: "You two would never understand the true meaning of beauty, because of your extreme jealousy!" She said snapping a picture of the couple, and hugging her camera afterwards…

Samus and Zelda both glared, Samus muffling a: "True beauty definitely isn't two guys kissing that's for sure…Jealous or not."

Peach sighed, petting her camera now: "Blinded I tell you…"

Zelda glared: "I hope they sue you…"

Pit just kept on glaring at Link as the other taunted him with the spring roll, eventually getting too suggestive for the angel's comfort that he began sinking down under the table only to get pulled back up and wrapped into a hug with one arm: "What is there to be so ashamed of anyways…Don't you love me enough to be proud?"

Pit once again frowned and just slowly leaned up, finally taking the bite of the other end of the spring roll, before blushing and taking cover into Link's arms once again.

Both Link and Pit had decided to have a nice dinner at a restaurant just for themselves after having such an eventful week…Of course their quiet dinner was soon enough disturbed by the arrival of Marth and Ike then followed by Snake which completely made the date almost impossible…

But it was a fun afternoon nonetheless…

Pit gave a long sigh and threw himself onto the bed: "What a long day…" He whined eventually stretching himself out and curling up. Link just chuckled, getting into some sleep wear as well, sitting down beside the angel, before laying back with his arms behind his head, eyes slowly coming to a close while Pit turned around and laid his head down on the others chest, remaining curled up there just about ready to go to sleep.

But he was rather rudely woken up from his half asleep state by soft nibbles on his ear which he wasn't quite expecting. A blush spread over his cheeks as his eyes shot open, eyes glancing up to Link: "What the…"

"Well well, looks like I made an interesting discovery…" He grinned, once again moving to tease the other's ear, of course it wasn't long before Pit was squirming and giving soft little whimpers…Moving down to wrap the other's lips in a deep kiss before he pulled back: "Do you feel comfortable?"

Pit blushed some more still squirming at the warm tingly feeling running through him, he just glanced up to Link and muttered: "Just be careful…"

Link nodded slowly starting to peel away Pit's night robes, soft light kisses trailing down the other's jaw towards his exposed chest. The idea that Pit once again trusted him to this point made him so excited, all so glad that everything was back to its 100 between them.

He slowly stopped his trail moving to the side to flick his tongue over one of Pit's exposed nipples, getting quite the adorable response from the figure bellow him, he decided to pursue with his teasing, his fingers working their way to it's twin, making the angel gasp and squirm bellow him like mad.

Being actually able to see just how loud the angel could be was more then enough to excite Link in more ways then one. The angel not holding back on his screams and moans from the teasing

Pit moved his arms over his head grasping onto the bed posts over his head while the other went on switching from one pink button to the other until finally he had enough and began trailing his way lower down his stomach.

Link closed his eyes reaching the edge of the angel's undergarment, seeing it didn't take much for the other's bulge to form, he wasn't going to complain… It was adorable, and just the fact that he could just get down to business was a good thing, since he didn't think he could hold back much longer himself…

He let his tongue slide over the bulge there, through the cloth merely to tease the other, smirking as it got quite the expected reaction from the other, he moved on to sucking and nibbling through the cloth which once again was just driving the angel up the wall… Moans and whimpers escaping him and Link had to grasp down onto the other's hips to keep the angel in place.

"Stop…Tea…" The angel simply couldn't manage to finish the whole thing through his panting.

This made Link smirk and remove the cloth keeping him from having complete access, he leaned in and this time ran his tongue up the full length, nibbling over the side then back down before taking it all to finish with his teasing.

Pit was once again swallowed up by the extremely warm, full and wonderful feeling, brought up so high above and almost numbed everywhere by the intense pleasure. He curled his toes up as this roller coaster seemed to go higher and higher at the top of the drop.

"I'm…I'm…" Once again he gasped and a loud whimper escaped sitting up and arching his back, hand grasping onto Link's hair, tensed everywhere as he released himself.

Link pulled back licking the discharge off the corner of his lips before he leaned up, not really having realized that Pit had sat up through the whole thing, he leaned up and pressed his lips to Pit's once again. Which the angel responded fully by letting his tongue meet Link's, arms wrapping themselves around Link's neck, his legs set on each side of Link's lap…

Link took this situation to once again push his luck with the angel, fingers snaking their way behind the angel over to his entrance to test him…

There was no objection to his acts which made his finger press fully into the other, trying to ready the other with one finger, then another gently moving the fingers carefully.

There was one then two, the feeling just kept on getting more and more awkward before settling itself into pure ecstasy through the angel, he wished that Link could've been the very first one to do this, but there weren't many complaints about the small fact that things would be easier on the Hero.

While he was getting ready Pit's hands found their way to Link's own problem, panting and moving his hips to Link's fingers while his hands stroked over Link's erection…

This made Link groan and arch his own back, once again making it harder for him to stay calm and wait on the angel: "When ever you feel ready…"

Pit nodded and moved himself onto the other's erection, small whimpers coming from him, but Link just kept the other's hips down kissing his angel, keeping him close.

Soft pants came from both figures as they just remained nestled to one another… "Are you okay?" Link's voice broke the silence, which had the angel pull back and slowly nod…

Link supposed he could understand just how much of a shock this was to the poor creature... But as soon as he felt ready, Pit's hips began to move once and work with Link's, his hands pushing the other back to lay back and let him do the work this time.

Link was surprised with the random switch in the angel's attitude but he wasn't going to protest with anything going on. His head tilting back and hands moving to the angel's hips, eyes opening to glance up to his gorgeous angel…

Pit almost seemed to glow in the moonlight coming from the bedroom window, that also being the only light in the room… He tensed up and gripped onto Pit's hips once again…God was he ever tight…

Feeling himself drawing to an end, he moved a hand from the angel's hips to his erected member stroking it to help the angel finish as well… Pit taking that hint that the other was drawing close, he began to move faster, tilting his head back and moaning slightly louder then before… Nails slightly dragging down Link's stomach which he was using as a support as the pleasure build up with Link's own, and finally both released…The world disappearing around the two as Pit just leaned down and curled up against Link, eventually collapsing to the others side…

"I didn't hurt you?" Pit slowly shook his head.

"You're okay?" Pit nodded this time before he smiled and gently stroked his fingers over the other's cheek: "If something was wrong I'd tell you…" He leaned in and pressed his lips to Link's before gently setting his head down onto Link's shoulder… Obviously worn out…

Although only one thought remained in the angel's mind…He finally belonged completely to Link.

The couple didn't take too long to fall asleep… Pit completely worn while Link was just resting normally… This would explain why he was the only one to wake up as a loud crashing sound came from the living room. Link's eyes open wide and he slowly sat up…A soft sigh coming from the angel beside him as the figure turned, a wing knocking against Link's side which made him groan a bit from the blow but shake his head then slide down from the bed.

He grabbed the master sword as he made his way out of the room, where he saw Dark Pit standing across the room looking directly at him…This made Link stand his guard: "What do you want?" Dark Pit smiled and slowly began to step forward towards Link: "I'm not here to cause trouble this time but more like ask for help…If you're looking for Dark Link he didn't come, knowing that it would just bring trouble with negotiating especially if I was to turn into Pit instead of you." He sighed: "I just want to say we're going to join your side, I snuck my way out since we don't want to be found out…"

"How do I know that what you're saying is true?" Dark Pit smiled: "Because of the information I'm about to give you… Your real enemy is Humuri, a power hungry shadow demon who use to work hand and hand with Medusa, whom Pit knows about really well." He closed his eyes and continued: "His real goal is skyworld but he knows very well that to get to Palutena he needs to go through her bodyguard and Pit should be the first to go down for being their general. There's also the small problem that Ganondorf has linked powers with the demon, so this puts you just as much in trouble as Pit…Link."

Link's eyes widened before he nodded, seeing that the situation was slightly more serious then he thought. He clenched his master sword: "Is there anything else?" Dark Pit nodded: "Yes, his weak point, it's…"

"Oh no you don't…" Dark Pit screeched as a blade went running through him, Humuri standing right behind the angel as he let the figure drop down, throwing the dagger onto the ground: "Geeze, children, they never obey their parents these days that's why they need to be punished…" He chuckled; walking around the figure as he ignored it's gasping and pleading for life…

Link ran over to the figure on the floor, picking it up into his arms as he glared over to Humuri: "Humuri…" He growled, the dark figure giggling at this: "I see Dark Pit took the honor of introducing us before we even met, how kind of him!" He turned and grinned: "Well it won't be long until we see each other again, but there's a slight problem, I took the liberty of inviting dark Link here…How rude of me! I guess I should leave…"

Link blinked then glared over to the Dark figure, as he waved his hand…Disappearing from sight as Link just sighed and glanced down to the figure in his arms, frowning: "Hold on, you're a shadow being too aren't you!? A blade shouldn't be enough to kill you! Not unless it's the master sword…." Dark Pit gasped and whimpered, closing his eyes: "The blade isn't just any normal blade; it's created to destroy beings like us…" He gasped again, starting to disappear into black smoke as he closed his eyes.

Pit just then stepped into the bedroom and blinked, Dark Pit glancing over to his lighter figure before smiling and disappearing into smoke and feathers…Link grasping the blade that Humuri had killed the angel with as tears began to stream down his face: "They wanted to join us!"

Pit frowned and just muttered: "What's going on…" As he asked this the door to the dorm room slammed open with a very pissed Dark Link standing there tears streaming down his face: "You!"

Pit gasped and he stepped back, of course memories returning to his mind as he began to feel sick… "Didn't…Didn't they…" Link then realized just what this looked like with dark feathers surrounding him and holding two blades that could kill the dark angel: "Look! I didn't do it!" He yelled at his darker self who just hissed and stormed into the bedroom.

"Like hell you didn't do it! Look at you!" He kicked his lighter figure and swung his sword down onto the being: "I knew I shouldn't have listened to him! Look at where he is now! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

He swung his sword blindly, wildly, remaining on complete offense and never defense as he just kept the Hero of Time to the ground, his power increased by rage from the idea of his deceased lover…He knocked the Hero of time to the ground…

Link spitting blood at the side as he wiped his swollen cheek…Just how had Dark Link gotten so damn strong? He saw the blade coming at him once again and blocked the attack, everything hurting from being knocked around and the few deep cuts dripping blood from them…How was he suppose to win?

He stopped though and jumped back from the block Link had done with both blades: "No…No I won't kill you…" He began cackling, his red eyes now fixed upon the Link before him: "I'll just make you feel my pain!"

He said, sinking into the shadows then reappearing behind the angel, grasping the angel's arms and pulling them back as a cackle once again escaped him...

Pit screamed in surprise as everything happened too fast for him to really understand. He tensed and just began to try and squirm his way out of Dark Link's grasp, although as the sword was brought to his neck, he stopped and just growled… Trying to squirm his way out again: "Let me go! This isn't what Dark Pit would want…"

Dark Link glared then just hissed and looked back over to Link whom didn't attack for the fear of the dark Blade being held to his lover's throat: "Let him go…"

"Then come to the dark realm and get him, from there Humuri has a little game set for the both of us…Don't show up and he dies, also come alone!"

With that the darkness swallowed the both of them making them both disappear…

Link hissed and yelled to the darkness: "PIT!!"

The darkness only responded with a fading: "LINK!!"

Link ran towards the portal but was too late to hitch a ride with the both of them, like hell he wasn't going to go, he needed to save his lover… No matter what, and maybe even end this battle once and for all…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-sniffle, sniffle, cough, wheeze-

Pit: Just call in sick damnit even your writing sucks because of that cold, and god damnit why am I the damsel in distress again!

Don't worry you might do something important in the next chapter…

Pit: I better…

And so because of this cold guys it might be a while before I can update again… I might decide to throw a white flag and retreat under the blankets for the weekend…

So yeah…New updates are going to be next week.

Love to all!

Special thanks too: Midnight Crystal Sage for being as supportive as ever! 3!

As well as Tweaks for the Alert and all the other nice little comments I got from Deviantart and !

As well as MercuryLight and Merinas!! Thank you both so much (From Deviantart.)

Btw MercuryLight Love you too! XD!


End file.
